<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Intruder by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173219">Christmas Intruder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley'>LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Children, Christmas, F/M, Family, Home, Home Invasion, Humor, Self-Defense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rémy is a little concerned about his right to privacy and property when it comes to Santa Claus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Intruder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was going to be a quiet Christmas at the Lahela home that year.</p><p>Casey’s parents decided they wanted a change of airs and left for Europe in late November, and so the young family would not be going to South America that year. Likewise, Keiki was going to meet her boyfriend’s family over the holidays and was not due to show up until February.</p><p>While the blonde diagnostician would very much rather spend the season somewhere like Vail or Saint-Martin, being pampered while her sons wreak havoc on the local populace, Bryce had to cover a few shifts he was due since July, and so they were forced to remain in Boston for the holidays.</p><p>So, it was supposed to be a no-frills, easy-going family Christmas, but it seems that her youngest son did not receive the memo.</p><p>“Rémy, sweetie, what are you doing?” Casey asked, concerned, looking suspiciously as she observed Rémy setting up a dangerous-looking novelty bear trap in the fireplace.</p><p>As a parent, she figured she should at least a little bit worried, but after years of motherhood of two rowdy boys and marriage to another, well, it was hard to faze her at this point.</p><p>“I’m protecting us from unwanted intruders.” The young boy answered simply, not bothering to stop setting the trap or at the very least act like he should be hiding what he was trying to do.</p><p>“Protect us from who?” The mother asked.</p><p>“The <em>supposedly</em> magic fat man who breaks into homes through the chimney. He won’t be getting into this home!” Rémy said with fierce determination.</p><p>Casey racked her mind on how to possibly rein in this situation.</p><p>“You mean Santa Claus?” She asked.</p><p>“Yes. He will pay dearly for breaking and entering into our home.” He said, threateningly.</p><p>The doctor sighed and shook her head. “Sweetie, Santa leaves presents. He doesn’t have any ill intentions when he comes into houses.”</p><p>“It’s about the principle, mother!” Rémy said righteously. “He has no right! I don’t want him to snoop around my life and my stuff just so I can get a PlayStation.”</p><p>Under his breath, he muttered, “<em>I can get that if I ask dad hard enough on Boxing Day</em>.”</p><p>“Rémy, while I admire your zealotry over privacy and property, Santa worked really hard on your present, and the workshop doesn’t give refunds.” She hugged her youngest and kissed his forehead. “And your father may give you the PlayStation, but I can just as well take it away.”</p><p>“<em>Mom</em>! Please!” The boy bemoaned while the mother giggled, leaving him to it.</p><p>And to think she thought Rémy did not believe in Santa Claus…</p><hr/><p>When night fell and the boys went to bed, Casey went down to the kitchen to grab a glass of water when she ran into Santa Claus himself. She smiled fondly at Bryce while he set presents under the tree in a bright red suit.</p><p>“I’d watch my step if I were you. Rémy took… Precautions.” The blonde warned her husband, leaning against the doorframe as she slowly sipped her water.</p><p>“Believe me, I know. I had to disable a trip wire connected to the trigger of a plastic arrow bow.” Bryce chuckled setting the bag of presents down and walking over to wrap his arms around her lean waist.</p><p>“You should have at least triggered a few of them. An arrow imbedding in the wall or some spilled blood will go a long way to keep Rémy’s belief alive.” She commented, amused.</p><p>“Duly noted.” He grumbled.</p><p>Casey smiled warmly at him before being overcome by a deep yawn. “Come to bed soon? Knowing Kai, it’ll be an early morning.”</p><p>“Go ahead and go to bed. I’ll only be a few more minutes.” Bryce encouraged gently.</p><p>“Alright.” She agreed reaching up to press a kiss onto his cheek. “Merry Christmas, Santa.”</p><p>Bryce smirked and tilted his head slightly so that her lips met. She giggled lightly at the feeling of his fake beard scratching her face.</p><p>“Intruder!” Rémy’s voice shouted out furiously from the staircase. “Get your hands off my mother!” He snarled, charging at ‘Santa’ with his toy sword raised.</p><p>Bryce sent his wife a quick wink before jumping off the front window and disappearing to goodness knows where.</p><p>“Coward!” Rémy shouted into the emptiness of the room, hoping that the intruder would show his face and battle him. When it was clear that would not happen Rémy rushed over to his mother’s side.</p><p>“Did he hurt you? I swear I will hunt him down if he hurt you!” Rémy promised.</p><p>Casey gently laughed and hugged him close to her midsection, her fierce over-protective son.</p><p>“I’m fine, sweetie. Let’s go back to bed.” The blonde said, already leading him towards his room. “No buts.” She said firmly when he looked like he wanted to argue.</p><p>The boy let his mother lead him back to his room but stopped her in front of hers and Bryce’s door.</p><p>“I’m staying with you tonight, mom. I won’t let him hurt you.” He insisted.</p><p>Casey smiled fondly at him and gently ran her fingers through his wavy, chestnut hair. From the look in his eyes, so eerily similar to her father’s, he was not about to take no for an answer.</p><p>“My hero.” She smiled genuinely and opened the door to her room.</p><p>Luckily, Bryce had the foresight of telling the kids he would be working that night, so the little boy did not think it was any strange that his father was nowhere to be seen. She wonders, though, if that was not exactly why he was so protective tonight.</p><p>Smiling to herself, Casey crawled into bed, with Rémy not far behind her. Alas, her husband was sleeping alone in the den tonight.</p><p>It would seem that the boy scared the intruder off, because he quickly fell asleep and did not wake up until early the next morning when Kai bounded in during his rounds to wake everyone up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>